Apparatuses for illuminating an object field in an OR and also apparatuses for observing the object field are known in a variety of configurations.
From WO 2004/100815 A2, a surgical field illumination apparatus is known that comprises a large-surface illuminating unit and an integrated optic observation device. Here the observation device in particular can be a surgical microscope. This makes it possible to work with an optical observation device without requiring the presence of a tripod and a bracket for the optical observation device in addition to the tripod and bracket for the surgical field illumination. The apparatus is very unwieldy in structure and occupies a relatively large amount of space in the area above the object field.
Surgical microscopes for microsurgical disciplines are known under the designation M651 from the company Leica Microsystems AG, in Heer-brugg, Switzerland. These surgical microscopes are equipped with a built-in illumination by which the surgical site can be illuminated. This surgical microscope is also very unwieldy in structure, in particular because it comprises a very wide bracket in order to be able to bring the surgical microscope into numerous different positions relative to the object field. Surgical microscopes have a low depth of field, and thus in modifying the working distance it is often necessary to refocus.
Solutions have therefore been sought to provide apparatuses for observing and illuminating an object field that are less unwieldy and that in particular disturb the surgeon or possibly several persons participating in such an operation.
From WO 2008/153969 A1, an apparatus is known that is oriented to a configuration of an endoscope as is frequently used in minimally invasive surgery.
Endoscopes are thin elongated apparatuses with a relatively long, thin shaft. Integrated in the shaft is a lens system, in most cases a lens system made up of several long, thin rod lenses, a so-called HOPKINS rod lens system. Illumination consists in most cases of lighting lines fed in the shaft, said lines conducting light from a light conductor connection on the proximal side through the shaft as far as its proximal end.
The inner hollow spaces that are to be illuminated during minimally invasive surgery are relatively small, so that light of relatively low strengths is sufficient to illuminate such a surgical field, whether in laparoscopy inside an abdominal space or in arthroscopy in relatively small areas between joints.
The surgical site can be observed by the lens system. In visual observation, an eyepiece is provided on the proximal end of the shaft. The applicant itself in the past forty years has made a considerable contribution to further developing the technology of rigid endoscopes, with the result that the lens system makes possible a markedly sharp observation through such a shaft with the lens system mounted inside it.
In a refinement of this technology, a video camera was connected at the proximal end of the endoscope, said video camera recording the image and displaying it on a monitor. This led to a transformation of minimally invasive surgical technology in that surgeons are no longer required to keep their eye on the eyepiece during a procedure and thereby to observe the processes carried out inside the body but instead observe this on a monitor. In difficult operations and especially those that last for some time, it becomes less tiring for the surgeon to observe an image on a monitor rather than constantly gazing through an endoscope with one eye.
This technology requires intensive training on the part of the surgeon, because he is observing in fact the processes he himself performs inside a body, not through an endoscope positioned directly in front of him but rather via a monitor positioned outside and laterally removed from the surgical site. This requires a relatively lengthy practice phase, but then leads to the surgeon being able to perform minimally invasive procedures in a relatively relaxed position, whether standing or seated. This applies likewise to supporting staff or assistants who are now not required to observe the surgical site through additional trocars placed in the body with lens systems inserted through them, but who instead can now observe this on one and the same monitor.
This technology now makes it possible to visually record and store the entire operation procedure. The digitally stored image, at the same time, can also be exchanged with other hospitals, and in fact this is also possible live during a procedure. Consequently, specialists can be actively involved in an operation, directly viewing the image captured by the video camera so that they then can lend support to the surgeon.
In the aforementioned WO 2008/153969 A1, an attempt was made to create apparatuses for extracorporeal visualization in medicine on the basis of this type of endoscope.
This apparatus is mounted by means of a bracket in such a way that, through the lens system, an object field can be observed at a distance of a few centimeters, such as in the range of 20 cm, from the distal light outlet or image entry end. The optical properties were adjusted accordingly for this working distance. The term “exoscope” is derived from this fact; that is, meaning an observation instrument based closely on successful invasive endoscope technology but serving for extracorporeal illumination and observation of an object field.
It was observed in practical use that endoscopes of this type, for reasons inherent to the system, were subject to certain restrictions. If the distances between the lens and the object field are relatively large, such as more than the previously mentioned 20 cm, the object field can no longer be sufficiently observed and the lens no longer conveys an optimal image.
If one assumes, for example, an open heart operation in the chest area, then the sternum must first be sawed along its entire length and spread wide apart by means of so-called rib retractors. Only then is there any access at all to the inner sternum area and/or the still beating heart. These rib retractors are mechanically very stable tools, which are relatively unwieldy and accordingly demand a sufficiently large space for manipulation over the object field. This requires a certain minimum distance from the observation lens.
In an actual open-heart surgery intervention, after the preparation, that is, once the sternum has been sawed open, the sternum spread apart, and the heart exposed, relatively large areas are observed and illuminated. At the end of such an operation, for example after replacement of coronary vessels, very minute manipulations must be performed and relatively small areas must be observed and illuminated, for example if vessel implants must be sewed and affixed to the heart wall on existing vessels. The observation lens is required to provide an optimal image in each case in all surgical steps.